vwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
|creator= |based_on=''V-Wars'' by Jonathan Maberry |developer= |writer= |screenplay= |story=Jonathan Maberry |director= |starring= |narrated= |composer= |country= |language=English |season=1 |seasons= |episodes=10 |executive_producer= |producer= |location=Toronto/Sudbury, Canada |cinematography=Craig Wright |editor= |camera= |runtime= |company= |distributor= |budget= |network=Netflix |picture_format= |audio_format= |first_run= |released=Fall 2019 ( left) |first_aired= |last_aired= |preceded_by= |followed_by= |related= |imdb=https://www.imdb.com/title/tt7403736/ |twitter=https://twitter.com/VWarsOfficial |instagram=https://www.instagram.com/vwarsofficial/ |facebook= |gplus= |linkedin= |site=https://www.netflix.com/us/title/80236118 |site2=http://www.idwentertainment.com/projects/v-wars/ |site3=https://www.highparkentertainment.com/copy-of-in-production-1 |wiki=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/V-Wars |wikia= }} The first season of was announced on April 16, 2018. Ian Somerhalder To Star In Netflix Vampire Drama Series ‘V-Wars’ Based On Book Summary In the series, Dr. Luther Swann enters a world of untold horror when a mysterious disease transforms his best friend, Michael Fayne, into a murderous predator who feeds on other humans. As the disease spreads and more people are transformed, society fractures into opposing camps pitting normal people against the growing number of these “vampires.” Swann races against time to understand what’s happening, while Fayne rises to become the powerful underground leader of the vampires. Cast and Characters Main characters *Ian Somerhalder as Luther Swann (10/10) *Adrian Holmes as Michael Fayne (10/10) ‘V-Wars’: Adrian Holmes To Co-Star, Jacky Lai Cast In Netflix Vampire Drama Series *Jacky Lai as Kaylee Vo (10/10) *Peter Outerbridge as Calix Niklos (10/10) ‘V-Wars’: Peter Outerbridge Joins Netflix Vampire Drama As Series Regular *Kyle Breitkopf as Dez (10/10) ‘V-Wars’: Laura Vandervoort, Kyle Breitkopf & Kimberly-Sue Murray Join Netflix Vampire Drama Series *Kimberly-Sue Murray as Danika Dubov (9/10) *Laura Vandervoort as Mila Dubov (7/10) *Sydney Meyer as Ava O'Malley (7/10) Kimberly-Sue Murray on IG Stories Supporting characters Recurring characters *Teddy Moynihan as Jergen Weber (6/10) Teddy Moynihan on Instagram *Ted Atherton as Elegabulus (5/10) *Jonathan Higgins as General May (5/10) *Bo Martyn as Elysse Chambers (5/10) *Anthony Grant as Robert Harmidy (4/10) *Laura de Carteret as Sasha Giroux (4/10) *Jonathan Koensgen as Walker (3/10) *Morgan David Jones as Josh (3/10) *Benz Antoine as Big Dog (3/10) *Alain Moussi as Gardener (3/10) *Sarah Abbott as Amelie (3/10) *Nicki Burke as Tilly (2/10) *Aniko Kaszas as Woman Cop (2/10) *Michael James Regan as Uniform (2/10) *Dylan Trowbridge as Les (2/10) Jonathan Maberry on Twitter *Giovanna Moore as Crime Scene Tech (2/10) *Emmanuel Kabongo as Jack Fields (2/10) Jonathan Maberry on Twitter *Dempsey Bryk as Brock (2/10) *David Wilson as Anderson (2/10) EVN Film and Television Studios on Instagram *Greg Bryk as TBA Greg Bryk on Twitter *Kandyse McClure as TBA T.J. Scott on Instagram Special guest appearances Minor characters *Co-stars in Season One as Minor characters in Season One Production * TV series begins filming in Toronto/Sudbury on June 11, 2018. Whats Filming on Twitter *The first reading occurs on June 26, 2018. Jonathan Maberry on Twitter *''V-Wars'' starts shooting in Sudbury, Ontario at July 4, 2018. Adrian Holmes on Instagram Stories *Jonathan Maberry on his Instagram account announced the filming of on September 23. 2018. Jonathan Maberry on Instagram *Cast members announced a wrap on the first season of : **Adrian Holmes on his Instagram account, on October 12, 2018. Adrian Holmes on Instagram **Kimberly-Sue Murray on her Instagram account, on October 16, 2018. Kimberly-Sue Murray on Instagram **Kyle Breitkopf on his Instagram account, on October 18, 2018. Kyle Breitkopf on Instagram **Laura Vandervoort on her Instagram account, on October 18, 2018. Laura Vandervoort on Instagram **Sydney Meyer on her Twitter account, on October 19, 2018. Sydney Meyer on Twitter **Ian Somerhalder on his Instagram account, on October 19, 2018. Ian Somerhalder on Instagram **Jonathan Maberry on his Instagram account, on October 19, 2018. Jonathan Maberry on Instagram *Laura Vandervoort, on her Twitter account, announced post production of the series on February 13, 2019. [[Laura Vandervoort] on Twitter] Episodes List Media Pictures |-|Promotional= 2019-01-24-V-Wars-Jonathan Maberry-Instagram.jpg Luther Swann-cityofcambridge-Twitter.jpg|Dr. Luther Swann |-|Behind the Scene= 2019-03-16-Ian Somerhalder-Jonathan Maberry-Instagram.jpg|Jonathan Maberry, Ian Somerhalder "Wonderful to see my friend, Ian Somerhalder, at Emerald City Comic Con. #eccc #iansomerhalder He's busy in post-production on season one of V-Wars #vwars " Mar 16, 2019 2018-10-22-WHEELS UP-Ian Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Oct 22, 2018 2018-10-22-Work-Ian Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2018-10-21-John Gallagher-Instagram.jpg|John Gallagher "Wrapped #Day71 #Netflix #Sleep" Oct 21, 2018 2018-10-20-Ian Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder "We are wrapped! #VWars! Thank you Johnathan Mayberry for writing this thing! Thank you Canada!!!!" Oct 20, 2018 2018-10-19-Ian Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder "That’s a wrap on #VWars! " Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-20-Ian Somerhalder-Adrian Holmes-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Adrian Holmes Wrap party Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Ian Somerhalder-Adrian Holmes-cnielsen75-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Adrian Holmes Wrap party Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-21-Stefanie Terzo-Natalie Nelson-Sydney Meyer-Jacky Lai-Kimberly-Sue Murray-Instageam.jpg|Stefanie Terzo, Natalie Nelson, Sydney Meyer, Jacky Lai, Kimberly-Sue Murray "Shadowhunters reunion at our VWars wrap party. Love these girls!!!!" Wrap party Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-20-Cap-Adrian Holmes-Instagram.jpg|by Adrian Holmes Wrap party Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Cap-Jaye Falcioni-Instagram.jpg|by Jaye Falcioni Wrap party Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Cakes-Jaye Falcioni-Instagram.jpg|by Jaye Falcioni Dvas Custom Cake Wrap party Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-20-Cake-Adrian Holmes-Instagram.jpg|by Adrian Holmes Dvas Custom Cake Wrap party Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-cupcake-rottenpanda25-Instagram.jpg|Dvas Custom Cake Wrap party Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Ian Somerhalder-rottenpanda25-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Wrap party Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Ian Somerhalder-cnielsen75-Oriana Nielsen-cnielsen75-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Oriana Nielsen-Adrian Holmes-cnielsen75-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Ian Somerhalder-Oriana Nielsen-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Ian Somerhalder-Oriana Nielsen-cnielsen75-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Adrian Holmes-Oriana Nielsen-cnielsen75-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-20-Oriana Nielsen-Adrian Holmes-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Adrian Holmes-Oriana Nielsen-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Stefanie Terzo-Instagram.jpg|Stefanie Terzo "Decked out!!" Oct 19, 2018 2018-11-27-Adrian Holmes-Stefanie Terzo-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes, Stefanie Terzo Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Ian Somerhalder (Luther Swann)-Oriana Nielsen-cnielsen75-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Ian Somerhalder (Luther Swann)-Oriana Nielsen-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-20-Ian Somerhalder-Oriana Nielsen-Adrian Holmes-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Adrian Holmes Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Adrian Holmes-Ian Somerhalder (Luther Swann)-Oriana Nielsen-cnielsen75-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Adrian Holmes Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Ian Somerhalder-Dvas Custom Cakes-Twitter.jpg|Ian Somerhalder at Dvas Custom Cakes Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Ashley Nay-Instagram.jpg|by Ashley Nay Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-23-Craig Wright-John Gallagher-Instagram.jpg|John Gallagher, Craig Wright Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Ian Somerhalder-Jacky Lai-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Jacky Lai Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Adrian Holmes-Brad Turner-Jacky Lai-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes, Jacky Lai, Brad Turner Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Brad Turner-Jacky Lai-Instagram.jpg|Jacky Lai, Brad Turner Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-20-Out-Ian Somerhalder-Adrian Holmes-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Adrian Holmes Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Ian Somerhalder-Adrian Holmes-IG Stories.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Adrian Holmes Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-3-Ashley Nay-Instagram.jpg|by Ashley Nay Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-2-Ashley Nay-Instagram.jpg|by Ashley Nay Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-1-Ashley Nay-Instagram.jpg|by Ashley Nay Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Brad Turner-Sydney Meyer-Twitter.jpg|Brad Turner, Sydney Meyer "And that's a wrap for me on season one of what has been an absolutely life changing experience. Thank you #VWars. It's been an honor. ❤️��" Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-18-Bo Martin-Twitter.jpg|Bo Martyn "Cultivate work/life balance they say... ��." Oct 18, 2018 2018-10-18-Ian Somerhalder-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Kyle Breitkopf "Gonna miss these guys so much ���� I’m sure we will all be together again soon. ����" Oct 18, 2018 2018-10-18-Adrian Holmes-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes, Kyle Breitkopf "Gonna miss these guys so much ���� I’m sure we will all be together again soon. ����" Oct 18, 2018 2018-10-18-Laura Vandervoort-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf, Laura Vandervoort "Gonna miss these guys so much ���� I’m sure we will all be together again soon. ����" Oct 18, 2018 2018-10-18-4-Ian Somerhalder-geezuslouis-Twitter.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Oct 18, 2018 2018-10-18-3-Ian Somerhalder-geezuslouis-Twitter.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Oct 18, 2018 2018-10-18-2-Ian Somerhalder-geezuslouis-Twitter.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Oct 18, 2018 2018-10-18-1-Ian Somerhalder-geezuslouis-Twitter.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Oct 18, 2018 2018-10-20-Set-Adrian Holmes-Instagram.jpg|by Adrian Holmes 2018-10-20-Brad Turner-Adrian Holmes-Instagram.jpg|Brad Turner by Adrian Holmes 2018-10-16-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|by Kyle Breitkopf "I love working nights!" Oct 16, 2018 2019-03-19-Dempsey Bryk-Sydney Meyer.jpg|Sydney Meyer, Dempsey Bryk Oct 16, 2018 2018-10-16-Ian Somerhalder-Sydney Meyer-Twitter.jpg|Sydney Meyer, Ian Somerhalder "Can now finally officially say I've been filming a series regular role on @VWarsTV for #Netflix alongside @iansomerhalder @adrianholmes and @KSueMurray and it's been an absolute dream come true. �� Can't wait for you to meet Ava. " Oct 16, 2018 2018-10-15-Bo Martin-Twitter.jpg|Bo Martyn "Hi! I've been quietly working away on something ..and can finally share that I've joined the amazing cast on @vwarsofficial as Elysse �� Very grateful to be part of this team ---Can't wait for you to watch in spring of 2019 !" Oct 15, 2018 2018-10-15-Adrian Holmes-Kimberly-Sue Murray-Sydney Meyer-Instagram.jpg|Sydney Meyer, Adrian Holmes, Kimberly-Sue Murray "I can now finally officially announce that for the past few months I've been filming my first series regular role as Ava O'Malley on @vwarsnetflix . This role has been nothing short of a dream come true. I've learned so much getting to explore this character and work along side @adrianholmes @iansomerhalder @ksuemurray @hijackylai @bradturnerdirector @tjscottpictures @jessicatography @jonathanmaberry and so many other amazing artists. Unbelievably grateful and so excited for everyone to see it! ��❤️" Oct 16, 2018 2018-10-15-1-Sydney Meyer-Adrian Holmes-Kimberly-Sue Murray-Instagram.jpg|Sydney Meyer, Adrian Holmes, Kimberly-Sue Murray "The #Faynetastic trio. I’ll miss you fuckers." Oct 15, 2018 2018-10-15-2-Sydney Meyer-Adrian Holmes-Kimberly-Sue Murray-Instagram.jpg|Sydney Meyer, Adrian Holmes, Kimberly-Sue Murray "The #Faynetastic trio. I’ll miss you fuckers." Oct 15, 2018 2018-10-15-3-Sydney Meyer-Adrian Holmes-Kimberly-Sue Murray-Instagram.jpg|Sydney Meyer, Adrian Holmes, Kimberly-Sue Murray "The #Faynetastic trio. I’ll miss you fuckers." Oct 15, 2018 2018-10-20-Sydney Meyer-Kimberly-Sue Murray-Adrian Holmes-Instagram.jpg|Sydney Meyer, Adrian Holmes, Kimberly-Sue Murray Oct 15, 2018 2018-10-15-Brad Turrneer-Adrian Holmes-Kimberly-Sue Murray-Instagram.jpg|Brad Turner, Kimberly-Sue Murray, Adrian Holmes "And that’s a wrap for me on V-Wars. I’m so incredible stoked for everyone to see what we’ve been working on. Thanks for the snap @sydneymeyer48!!! With the Boss, our amazing director, @bradturnerdirector and our leading man @adrianholmes !!!"" Oct 15, 2018 2018-10-13-1-Adrian Holmes-Laura Vandervoort-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes, Laura Vandervoort "Reunited and it feels so good! �� Haven’t worked with this handsome fella since 2009 with @jeffkingtv ! @adrianholmes it’s a pleasure as always!!! Xo ☺️ (we were caught taking our selfie btw... swipe right)" Oct 12, 2018 2018-10-13-2-Adrian Holmes-Laura Vandervoort-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes, Laura Vandervoort "Reunited and it feels so good! �� Haven’t worked with this handsome fella since 2009 with @jeffkingtv ! @adrianholmes it’s a pleasure as always!!! Xo ☺️ (we were caught taking our selfie btw... swipe right)" Oct 12, 2018 2018-10-12-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf "Getting ready to shoot on VWars. I can’t wait for everyone to see what we have been doing! ����‍♂️" Oct 12, 2018 2018-10-12-Ian Somerhalder-Adrian Holmes-IG Stories.jpg|Adrian Holmes, Ian Somerhalder "That's a wrap with director @iansomerhalder" Oct 11, 2018 2018-10-12-Ian Somerhalder-Adrian Holmes-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes, Ian Somerhalder "That's a wrap with director @iansomerhalder... Well done pal. Cannot wait to see this ep! ������������ Now to direct is one thing folks, but to direct yourself and others while being the lead well... That's some super powers shit! Lol! Most impressive. Having worked with this dude over the past few months has been nothing short of inspiring. His passion, focus, dedication and love for the craft and life itself, is infectious and a pure delight to witness and be around. I'm a blessed man and so proud to be on this journey with such an incredible group of people from top to bottom. ����❤️ Stay tuned for V-Wars, Spring 2019 on @netflix. It's gonna be one Badass ride! ��������" Oct 11, 2018 2018-10-12-Ian Somerhalder-Laura Vandervoort-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Laura Vandervoort "With my kick ass director and our lead actor @iansomerhalder during a late night shoot. His passion for his craft as an actor and director are inspiring!" Oct 10, 2018 2018-10-11-Kimberly-Sue Murray-Instagram.jpg|Kimberly-Sue Murray "Last couple days on V-Wars. What a ride! Feeling blessed ����" Oct 10, 2018 2018-10-11-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf Oct 11, 2018 2018-10-11-Bo Martyn-Instagram.jpg|Bo Martyn "Heard someone once say that shadow owed its birth to light..I'd like to think that they're even." Oct 11, 2018 2018-10-10-Laura Vandervoort-IG Stories.jpg|by Laura Vandervoort Oct 10, 2018 2018-10-10-Jacky Lai-IG Stories.jpg|by Jacky Lai Oct 10, 2018 2018-10-20-Set-Ian Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2019-03-02-01-Ian Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2019-03-02-02-Ian Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2019-03-02-03-Ian Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2019-03-02-04-Ian Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2018-10-03-Ashley Nay-Instagram.jpg|by Ashley Nay Oct 3, 2018 2018-10-02-Stefanie Terzo-Instagram.jpg|by Stefanie Terzo Oct 2, 2018 2018-10-02-4-Adrian Holmes-IG Stories.jpg|by Adrian Holmes Oct 2, 2018 2018-10-02-3-Adrian Holmes-IG Stories.jpg|by Adrian Holmes Oct 2, 2018 2018-10-02-2-Adrian Holmes-IG Stories.jpg|by Adrian Holmes Oct 2, 2018 2018-10-02-1-Adrian Holmes-IG Stories.jpg|by Adrian Holmes Oct 2, 2018 2018-10-02-Ian Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder "Directing #Vwars. My happy place. Even with pouring rain and curve ball after curve ball. It’s amazing... thank you Netflix & IDW Publishing for letting me play" Oct 2, 2018 2018-10-02-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf Oct 2, 2018 2018-10-02-Danny Grady-John Gallagher-Instagram.jpg|Danny Grady by John Gallagher "6am call With Danny an The Gang - #Hamilton #Day59" Oct 2, 2018 2018-10-01-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf "06:00 Monday morning. Current mood." Oct 1, 2018 2018-11-09-Sydney Meyer-Instagram.jpg|Sydney Meyer by Stefanie Terzo 2018-09-28-Kimberly-Sue Murray-Sydney Meyer-Adrian Holmes-IG Stories.jpg|Adrian Holmes, Kimberly-Sue Murray, Sydney Meyer Sep 28, 2018 2018-09-28-Ashley Nay-Instagram.jpg|by Ashley Nay Sep 28, 2018 2018-09-27-Laura Vandervoort-IG Stories.jpg|by Laura Vandervoort Sep 27, 2018 2018-09-24-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf "Overlooking the city tonight." Sep 24, 2018 2018-09-23-Jonathan Maberry-Twitter.jpg|by Jonathan Maberry Sep 23, 2018 2018-09-23-Jonathan Maberry-Instagram.jpg|Jonathan Maberry "They’re filming of . I’ve been reading the scripts and watching the dailies. Very happy that they’re doing a brilliant job with it. And surreal to see characters I’ve created come to life. This is going to be amazing." Sep 23, 2018 2018-09-22-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf Sep 22, 2018 2018-09-21-John Gallagher-Instagram.jpg|by John Gallagher "Shooting in The Hammer ��- #FeelslikeDetroit #Industrial #ConcreteJungle #LongShadows -22 days left" Sep 21, 2018 2018-09-20-Stefanie Terzo-Ashley Nay-Instagram.jpg|Stefanie Terzo by Ashley Nay Sep 20, 2018 2018-09-20-Laura Vandervoort-Instagram.jpg|Laura Vandervoort Sep 20, 2018 2018-09-20-Bo Martyn-Instagram.jpg|Bo Martyn "Can't wait to share what I'm working on but for now ...let's call it 'actress eating cucumbers in a housecoat'" Sep 20, 2018 2018-09-19-Ian Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Sep 19, 2018 2018-09-18-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf, Sat Sidhu Sep 18, 2018 2018-09-16-Kyle Breitkopf-Leslie Kavanagh-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf, Leslie Kavanagh Sep 18, 2018 2018-09-07-John Gallagher-Instagram.jpg|by John Gallagher "The Boys made me my own personal Apple �� Boxes �� 2 ... ����- #Artists #Vwars #Hamilton" Sep 7, 2018 2018-09-03-John Gallagher-Instagram.jpg|by John Gallagher "The Boys made me new gel boxes ��... 1 holds 35 rolls the other holds 25 rolls - Personalized also with my mug on the front so they don’t get lost - #Thankyou #Blessed #Banksy #VWars #Sudbury #Hamilton #Toronto" Sep 3, 2018 2018-08-31-Kimberly-Sue Murray-IG Story.jpg|Kimberly-Sue Murray Aug 31, 2018 2018-08-31-Trish Rainone-Instagram.jpg|Trish Rainone "My favourite café read" Aug 31, 2018 2018-08-31-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf Aug 31, 2018 2018-08-28-Jonathan Koensgen-Instagram.jpg|Jonathan Koensgen, Greg Bryk Aug 28, 2018 2018-08-27-Elena Khan-Instagram.jpg|Elena Khan "All ready for another club scene on set. I, I'll do anything I could for ya Boy you're my only I, I'm gonna flip these beats on ya You don't even know me" Aug 27, 2018 2018-08-25-Juan Carlos Velis-Instagram.jpg|by Juan Carlos Velis "hitting some northern ontario marks... lovely set, cast and crew!" Aug 25, 2018 2018-08-24-Kyle Breitkopf-Juan Carlos Velis-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf, Juan Carlos Velis "Kyle Breitkopf is one of the coolest scene partners I’ve had in a while..." Aug 24, 2018 2018-08-24-Juan Carlos Velis-Instagram.jpg|by Juan Carlos Velis "welcome to the north..." Aug 24, 2018 2018-08-24-Benz Antoine-Instagram.jpg|Benz Antoine Aug 24, 2018 2018-08-23-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf "When you can’t wait to get into wardrobe and start shooting! " Aug 23, 2018 2018-08-22-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf "Busted! Eating all the cheese puffs..." Aug 22, 2018 2018-08-22-Greg Bryk-Instagram.jpg|Greg Bryk "In my feelings." Aug 22, 2018 2018-08-21-Brad Turner-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Brad Turner, Kyle Breitkopf "With the amazing @bradturnerdirector. He’s super awesome!" Aug 21, 2018 2018-08-21-Ian Somerhalder-Adrian Holmes-IG Story.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Aug 21, 2018 2018-10-22-Brad Turner-Ian Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Brad Turner 2018-08-21-Greg Bryk-Instagram.jpg|Greg Bryk "In my darkness." Aug 21, 2018 2018-08-21-Gordon Harper-Instagram.jpg|Gordon Harper "What?! It’s called work. Jeez." Aug 21, 2018 2018-08-20-Adrian Holmes-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes "Flying high on @vwarsofficial!" Aug 20, 2018 2018-08-20-Benz Antoine-Instagram-Video.jpg|Benz Antoine Aug 20, 2018 2018-08-20-Benz Antoine-Instagram.jpg|Benz Antoine Aug 20, 2018 2018-08-19-Benz Antoine-Instagram.jpg|by Benz Antoine Aug 19, 2018 2018-08-18-Greg Bryk-Twitter.jpg|Greg Bryk "Trouble" Aug 18 2018 2018-08-16-02-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf Aug 16, 2018 2018-08-16-01-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf Aug 16, 2018 2018-10-22-Luther Swann-Ian Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2018-08-15-Ian Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Aug 15, 2018 2018-08-15-2-Greg Bryk-Instagram.jpg|Greg Bryk "My work is play." Aug 15 2018 2018-08-15-1-Greg Bryk-Instagram.jpg|Greg Bryk "Motorcycle lessons." Aug 15 2018 2018-08-13-TJ Scott-Instagram.jpg|by T.J. Scott "Last day of filming on #V-Wars - it’s been a bloody blast!" Aug 13, 2018 2018-08-13-Stefanie Terzo-Instagram.jpg|Stefanie Terzo Aug 13, 2018 2018-08-13-Laura Vandervoort-Instagram.jpg|by Laura Vandervoort "She felt like something was missing.... but what?" Aug 13, 2018 2018-08-13-1-Ashley Nay-Instagram.jpg|by Ashley Nay Aug 13, 2018 2018-08-13-2-Ashley Nay-Instagram.jpg|by Ashley Nay Aug 13, 2018 2018-08-13-3-Ashley Nay-Instagram.jpg|by Ashley Nay Aug 13, 2018 2018-08-11-Pat Fletcher-Instagram.jpg|Aug 11, 2018 2018-08-11-Ian Somerhalder-Pat Fletcher-Instagram-Video-01.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Aug 11, 2018 2018-08-11-Ian Somerhalder-Pat Fletcher-Instagram-Video-02.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Aug 11, 2018 2018-08-11-Ian Somerhalder-Pat Fletcher-Instagram-Video-03.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Aug 11, 2018 2018-08-09-Ashley Nay-Instagram.jpg|Ashley Nay Aug 8, 2018 2018-08-08-Jacky Lai-Instagram.jpg|by Jacky Lai Aug 8, 2018 2018-08-05-Kyle Breitkopf-Jonathan Maberry-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf Aug 5, 2018 2018-08-04-Wrapped 4th week-01-Brad Turner-Instagram.jpg|by Brad Turner "Wrapped 4th week" Aug 4, 2018 2018-08-04-Wrapped 4th week-02-Brad Turner-Instagram.jpg|by Brad Turner "Wrapped 4th week" Aug 4, 2018 2018-08-04-Wrapped 4th week-03-Brad Turner-Instagram.jpg|by Brad Turner "Wrapped 4th week" Aug 4, 2018 2018-08-04-Wrapped 4th week-04-Brad Turner-Instagram.jpg|by Brad Turner "Wrapped 4th week" Aug 4, 2018 2018-08-03-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf Aug 3, 2018 2018-08-02-Adrian Holmes-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes, Kyle Breitkopf Aug 2, 2018 2019-03-08-Adrian Holmes-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes Aug 2, 2018 2018-08-02-Stefanie Terzo-Ashley Nay-Instagram.jpg|Stefanie Terzo by Ashley Nay Aug 2, 2018 2018-10-26-Sydney Meyer-Twitter.jpg|Sydney Meyer 2018-08-01-Ashley Nay-Instagram.jpg|by Ashley Nay Aug 1, 2018 2018-08-01-Ian Somerhalder-Adrian Holmes-drlutherswannofficial-IG Story.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Adrian Holmes Aug 1, 2018 2018-08-01-05-Adrian Holmes-IG Story.jpg|Adrian Holmes Aug 1, 2018 2018-08-01-04-Adrian Holmes-IG Story.jpg|by Adrian Holmes Aug 1, 2018 2018-08-01-03-Adrian Holmes-IG Story.jpg|by Adrian Holmes Aug 1, 2018 2018-08-01-02-Ian Somerhalder-Adrian Holmes-IG Story.png|Ian Somerhalder Aug 1, 2018 2018-08-01-01-Ian Somerhalder-Adrian Holmes-IG Story.png|Ian Somerhalder Aug 1, 2018 2018-08-01-Michelle Rivers-Instagram.jpg|by Michelle Rivers Aug 1, 2018 2018-07-31-1-Ashley Nay-Instagram.jpg|by Ashley Nay Jul 31, 2018 2018-07-31-2-Ashley Nay-Instagram.jpg|by Ashley Nay Jul 31, 2018 2018-07-31-Jaye Falcioni-Ashley Nay-Instagram.jpg|Jaye Falcioni by Ashley Nay Jul 31, 2018 2018-07-31-vwarsofficial-IG Story.jpg|by Adrian Holmes Jul 31, 2018 2018-07-30-Ian Somerhalder-Adrian Holmes-vwarsofficial-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Adrian Holmes Jul 30, 2018 2018-07-30-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf Jul 30, 2018 2018-07-27-Wrapped 3rd week-01-Brad Turner-Instagram.jpg|by Brad Turner "Wrapped 3rd week" Jul 27, 2018 2018-07-27-Wrapped 3rd week-02-Brad Turner-Instagram.jpg|by Brad Turner "Wrapped 3rd week" Jul 27, 2018 2018-07-27-Wrapped 3rd week-03-Brad Turner-Instagram.jpg|by Brad Turner "Wrapped 3rd week" Jul 27, 2018 2018-07-27-Wrapped 3rd week-04-Brad Turner-Instagram.jpg|by Brad Turner "Wrapped 3rd week" Jul 27, 2018 2018-07-24-Ian Somerhalder.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Jul 24, 2018 2018-07-21-1-Adrian Holmes-Instagram.jpg|by Adrian Holmes Jul 21, 2018 2018-07-21-2-Adrian Holmes-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes Jul 21, 2018 2018-07-21-3-Adrian Holmes-Instagram.jpg|by Adrian Holmes Jul 21, 2018 2018-07-21-4-Adrian Holmes-Instagram.jpg|by Adrian Holmes Jul 21, 2018 2018-07-21-Ashley Nay-Instagram.jpg|by Ashley Nay Jul 21, 2018 2018-07-20-Wrapped 2nd week-01-Brad Turner-Instagram.jpg|by Brad Turner "Wrapped 2nd week" Jul 20, 2018 2018-07-20-Wrapped 2nd week-02-Brad Turner-Instagram.jpg|by Brad Turner "Wrapped 2nd week" Jul 20, 2018 2018-07-20-Wrapped 2nd week-03-Brad Turner-Instagram.jpg|by Brad Turner "Wrapped 2nd week" Jul 20, 2018 2018-07-20-Wrapped 2nd week-04-Brad Turner-Instagram.jpg|by Brad Turner "Wrapped 2nd week" Jul 20, 2018 2018-07-20-Ian Somerhalder-nikkireed-IG story.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Jul 20, 2018 2018-07-20-Ian Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Jul 20, 2018 2018-07-18-Ian Somerhalder-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Kyle Breitkopf Jul 18, 2018 2018-07-18-Jonathanm Maberry-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Jonathan Maberry, Kyle Breitkopf Jul 18, 2018 2018-07-18-Ashley Nay-Instagram.jpg|by Ashley Nay Jul 18, 2018 2018-07-17-vwarsofficial-Instagram.jpg|Crew Jul 17, 2018 2018-07-14-Adrian Holmes.jpg|Adrian Holmes Jul 14, 2018 2018-07-14-John Gallagher-Instagram.jpg|John Gallagher "Fro Fro flew in lastnight just to see me in Sudbury Ont for 48 hrs Shooting Series �� #VWARS" Jul 14, 2018 2018-07-13-Wrapped 1st week-01-Brad Turner-Instagram.jpg|by Brad Turner "Wrapped 1st week" Jul 13, 2018 2018-07-13-Wrapped 1st week-02-Brad Turner-Instagram.jpg|by Brad Turner "Wrapped 1st week" Jul 13, 2018 2018-07-13-Wrapped 1st week-03-Brad Turner-Instagram.jpg|by Brad Turner "Wrapped 1st week" Jul 13, 2018 2018-07-11-Ian Somerhalder-drlutherswannofficial-IG Stories.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Jul 10, 2018 2018-07-10-vwarsofficial-IG Stories.jpg|Jul 10, 2018 2018-07-08-Jonathan Maberry-Instagram.jpg|by Jonathan Maberry Jul 8, 2018 2018-07-06-Sudbury Ontario-Brad Turner-Instagram.jpg|by Brad Turner "Sudbury Friday Night..."''Jul 6, 2018 2018-07-06-Brad Turner-Jonathan Maberry-Twitter.jpg|Brad Turner, Jonathan Maberry Jul 6, 2018 2018-07-06-Craig Lalande-Danny Grady-John Gallagher-Instagram.jpg|Craig Lalande, Danny Grady by John Gallagher ''"Danny Grady and company, live from Sudbury, Ontario. #filmlife #vwars #bigtime Craig Lalande" Jul 6, 2018 2018-11-14-Ian Somerhalder-Stefanie Terzo-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Stefanie Terzo 2018-10-22-Ian Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2018-12-30-Sydney Meyer-Twitter.jpg|Sydney Meyer 2018-11-15-Sydney Meyer-Twitter.jpg|Sydney Meyer 2018-07-05-Adrian-Holmes-Instagram-2.png|Adrian Holmes Jul 5, 2018 2018-07-05-Adrian-Holmes-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes Jul 5, 2018 2018-07-05-Script-Adrian-Holmes-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes Jul 5, 2018 2018-07-04-Adrian Holmes-Instagrm Stories.jpg|Adrian Holmes Jul 4, 2018 2018-11-07-Bo Martin-Twitter.jpg|Bo Martyn 2018-07-04-Michael James Regan-Instagram.jpg|by Michael James Regan "Excited to be up north #shooting a new TV Series. I’m very fortunate to be working with such an awesome cast & crew!" Jul 4, 2018 2018-06-26-Adrian Holmes-Ian Somerhalder-David Ozer-Twitter.jpg|Adrian Holmes, David Ozer, Ian Somerhalder Jun 26, 2018 2018-06-26-Jacky Lai-Jonathan Maberry-Instaagram.jpg|Jonathan Maberry, Jacky Lai Jun 26, 2018 2018-06-26-Peter Outerbridge-Jonathan Maberry-Instaagram.jpg|Peter Outerbridge, Jonathan Maberry Jun 26, 2018 2018-06-26-Adrian Holmes-Jonathan Maberry-Instaagram.jpg|Jonathan Maberry, Adrian Holmes Jun 26, 2018 2018-06-26-Ian Somerhalder-Jonathan Maberry-Twitter.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Jonathan Maberry Jun 26, 2018 2018-06-26-Jacky Lai-Instagram Stories-01.jpg|Jacky Lai, First reading Jun 26, 2018 "...and so it begins" 2018-06-26-Jacky Lai-Instagram Stories-02.jpg|Jacky Lai, Kyle Breitkopf, First reading Jun 26, 2018 "...and so it begins" 2018-06-26-Jonathan Maberry-Ian Somerhalder-Jacky Lai-Instagram Stories-03.jpg|Jonathan Maberry, Ian Somerhalder, First reading Jun 26, 2018 "...and so it begins" 2018-06-26-Ian Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Jun 26, 2018 2018-10-22-Bodhi-Ian Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg| 2018-06-22-John Gallagher-Instagram.jpg|by John Gallagher "#Vwars #Northern #Netflixseries" Jun 22, 2018 2018-06-17-Brad Turner-Instagram.jpg|by Brad Turner"Awesome Ice caves.. #vwars #netflix" Jun 16, 2018 2018-06-16-Brad Turner-Instagram.jpg|by Brad Turner"1st survey for #Vwars #netflix " Jun 16, 2018 Videos |-|Promotional= Ian Somerhalder at Emerald City Comic Con, Mar 17, 2019 Laura Vandervoort at ACTRA National Award, Mar 17, 2019 |-|Behind the scene= References External links *IMDb *Twitter *Instagram *Wikipedia *Netflix *IDW Entertaiment *High Park Entertainment *Links See also Category:TV Series Category:Season 1